


A halloween night

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Childhood Friends, Dark, F/M, Love, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Taisuke and Rin are  best friends since childhood. Until one day Taisuke goes missing and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wanted to write fujikita with a female character. Hope u enjoy :D

Another day that my best friend is missing from university. We both chose to follow the same studies. We were always together since kindergarten. Taisuke and Rin. Never apart. But for the last few days Taisuke hasn't contacted me at all. He doesn't come to our lessons and neither picks up his phone. I've tried to look for him everywhere. In all our common places. I asked every possible person that knows him but nothing. It feels like that he disappeared from the face of the earth. Taisuke always tells me everything, so if there was something going on in his mind I would knew it.  
"Thinking about Taisuke again?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Hiromitsu's. He's been trying to persuade me to go out with him at Halloween.  
"Oh hey Mitsu." I smiled at him and let him sit with me for lunch.  
"You shouldn't worry that much Rin. Maybe he is just with a girl spending some days off." Hiromitsu told me and I almost choked on my food with his words.  
"No, Taisuke is not that kind of guy!" I almost snapped at him. Did I look jealous? I don't know but Hiromitsu gave me a scared look.  
"Ok ok I was just trying to calm you Rin." He told me and I nodded giving him a fake smile.  
"So will you come with us tonight Rin?it will be good for you to hang out for a while, get your mind off. You really seem like you're going crazy lately." There he goes with his offer again. But maybe he is right. I need to get my mind off Taisuke and have fun for once.  
"Fine I will come Mitsu. Just come and pick me up by my place ok?" I asked him since he is driving and I don't. He nodded his head and smiled widely.  
"See you later then" He waved and left. Great now I have to find a costume and dress up. I really don't have any mood for this.  
Sighing I grabbed my bag and left to go home since my lessons were over. I took a long bath to relax my muscles and then looked up for a good Halloween costume. I found my witch costume. I wore it last year. Taisuke was a wizard and we went to the party of our university. I miss him so much. He was so handsome that night. All the girls were looking at him. It made me so jealous. But Taisuke never left my side all the night.  
I tried to send the thoughts away and focused on getting ready for tonight. I put on the costume. It was a mini dress with stockings and a big hat. All black with purple details. I also wore a pair of high heels. Did some witch make up and fixed my hair. By the time I was ready I heard Hiromitsu's car arriving outside my home. He knocked on my door and i opened it for him.  
"Wow Rin, you look stunning ." Hiromitsu complimented me and i smiled. "Thank you Mitsu, it's really nothing special." I walked out and locked my door, following Mitsu to his car. He drove off to a bar. I was silent the whole ride, looking outside the window. I really couldn't get my mind off Taisuke.  
Hiromitsu parked the car and patted my thigh. "Come on cheer up Rin." He grinned at me and got out of the car. I sighed and followed him. It was a bad idea to come here. I had an uneasy feeling about this.  
We walked inside with Hiromitsu. The rest of our friends were waiting there.  
The bar has an unusual dark aura. Barely any light was there and most of it was red. All the people around dressed in sexy costumes. The waiters and barmen were half naked. Some of them had fangs and blood on their lips and other were dressed as werewolves. There were also dancers on poles. Those barely had any clothes on.  
I turned to look at Hiromitsu who was ordering drinks for us. "Where are we?this isn't an ordinary club" I shouted above my lungs to be heard over the loud music.  
Hiromitsu looked back at me like i was dumb or something. "It's Halloween theme today Rin." He told me. Of course i knew that much. I was just referring to the stripers and people disappearing inside the club probably to rooms in the back.  
"Don't worry Rin, relax and enjoy yourself. I'm here for you." Hiromitsu assured me and gave me a drink. I took it and carefully checked it. I didn't trust this place at all. Someone from Hiromitsu's friends suggested this place and he seemed a pretty weird guy to me.  
"What?You don't trust me now?" Hiromitsu sighed and took the drink off my hands. "Wanna go dance maybe?" He offered me and i nodded my head. It will get my mind off things hopefully. I let him lead me to the dance floor and started moving to the rhythm. I felt someone trying to come up behind me but Hiromitsu pulled me into his arms protectively. "We better stay close to each other." He whispered to my ear and his voice sounded so hot. I blushed a little but thank god he couldn't see it. His hands were wrapped around my waist keeping me close to his body as we moved. I was never that close to someone, except for Taisuke. I shook my head trying to forget about him for a moment. Hiromitsu whispered something to me again. "You're so beautiful tonight, your scent is mesmerising Rin." I was seriously the color of red by now and i could feel the heat filling up my body. Hiromitsu placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head to look at him. He had chosen a werewolf costume for the night and his eyes were gold. He looked good in it but i only realised now. He leaned in to kiss me and i instinctively stepped back. Hiromitsu sighed and looked disappointed but he still kept me to his arms protectively. I layed my head on his shoulder and tried to relax. And then i saw him. It was him, Taisuke. He was passing by with a girl next to him. Walking away from the main hall. I quickly left Hiromitsu and disappeared among the people to follow Taisuke. I couldn't think right at the moment. I couldn't even comprehend what just happened. Probably Hiromitsu came after me but i kept going hoping he lost sight of me. I left the main hall and went downstairs,underground. It was a dark long corridor full of doors. Probably rooms I thought. Taisuke walked to the end and turned left where there was only one door. I stopped him before going in. "Taisuke!" I walked to him. He turned and looked at me raising a brow.  
"Taisuke it's me, don't you remember me?" I asked looking at his clueless face.  
"Sorry girl i don't know you." He shrugged and opened the door. "Now if you would excuse me i have some work to do." He pushed the girl inside and went to follow. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me. He certainly wasn't the Taisuke i know. His eyes were dark and full of lust. His skin pale. He was looking at me coldly. Like i was a total stranger.  
"Taisuke?what is wrong with you?you really don't remember me?" I asked again and sounded really desperate. Taisuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look girl, maybe you mistake me for someone else. Now leave or i won't be kind for longer." He answered and his eyes got red for a moment. I thought maybe i saw wrongly. My eyes were watery by now so maybe i didn't see well. I kept staring at him and that got him mad. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his body. "Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked me and sniffed my neck for some weird reason. I shivered and almost spoke in a whimper. "Why would i be afraid of my best friend?" I told him and he scoffed. "Still going on with this shit" He tightened his grip on me and growled. "I will make you be afraid of me kiddo" He opened the door of the room and he pushed me in. Before he could even follow behind me i felt a hand pulling me out again.  
"Sorry but she is coming with me." I heard Hiromitsu's voice as he pulled me against his body protectively.  
"No problem, she is so annoying" Taisuke said nonchalantly and i felt my heart breaking in small pieces. I looked at him one last time with my teary eyes, as Hiromitsu was dragging me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiromitsu drove me back home. We didn't exchange a word while in the car. He offered me to come inside if i wanted a talk. I agreed.   
I made us two drinks and we sat on the couch.   
"Now, tell me what happened since you left me in the main hall?" Hiromitsu asked me.   
"I saw Taisuke walking in the back with a girl. I followed him and asked him what's going on. He didn't even recognise me Mitsu!" I almost burst into tears. I sniffed to hold my sobs.   
"That's weird. I don't think he recognized me either. He didn't look like himself." Hiromitsu told me and looked at me with compassion.   
"Mitsu we should invesigate this more. Will you help me?" I grabbed both of his hands and looked at him with plead. Hiromitsu sighed and nodded. "I know you will go alone if i said no." He told me and i chuckled. "Thank you" I hugged him and felt more relaxed now.   
"Want me to stay here tonight?" He asked me and i looked at him remembering how he tried to kiss me back in the club.   
"I won't try anything Rin, i promise" He told me like he could read my mind. I smiled awkwardly and layed my head on his lap. "Yes you can stay." I mumbled and closed my eyes falling asleep on him.

Author's POV

That night Taisuke felt his head heavy. After all,what that girl was saying got into him a bit. He sent the other girl away and didn't feed that night. Why would she called him Taisuke?Did she just mistook him for someone else?But his name is not Taisuke. But then again he doesn't remember his own name. Everyone here calls him Zero. Maybe he should have talked with that girl more. And what about the man that was with her. Taisuke didn't like his scent at all. Smelled like these dogs that come to this club every night to have vampire blood. Taisuke thinks they are pathetic.   
He went to catch a bottle of synthetic blood and went to sleep around dawn. 

Rin's POV

I woke up late next morning. Hiromitsu had carried me to my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. Good thing we have no school today. I was still in my costume. So i went to take a shower and wore some casual clothes. Hiromitsu was still asleep in my living room. I made some breakfast and coffee for us. Hiromitsu walked up behind me and poked my sides scaring the hell out of me. I jumped and screamed. But was relaxed to see it was him. "Oi you scared me" i punched his chest playfully and he laughed at me. "I'm sorry Rin but it was totally intentional." He laughed at me and pinched my cheek. I blushed a lot and quickly turned my face away.   
"What did you make here? I'm so hungry!" Hiromitsu took a seat as i served us two plates of pancakes. "You're always hungry Mitsu." I laughed and sat across him, but he already was ignoring me, digging into the food like his life depended on it. I always enjoyed watching Hiromitsu eat. It makes me smile. "Is it good?" I asked him and got some pleasure noises as an answer. I laughed again. I realised i haven't laughed fora while. I needed it so much. "You can have mine too." I told him once he finished his plate.   
"While i really appreciate your offer Rin, i can't accept. You should eat too, don't make me mad." Hiromitsu answered me strictly and got up. "Promise me you will eat this ok? I have to go now. I'll pick you up later to visit that club again." He kissed my cheek and i nodded. "Okay okay i promise. See you later." I waved him off and kept my promise to him. I ate my breakfast and did some housework. I couldn't wait for the night to come. I wanted to see Taisuke so badly. I wanted to know what happened to him. The hours wouldn't pass quickly. It seemed like decades, until finally it was around midnight when Hiromitsu called me.   
"Rin..I'm sorry girl, but it seems i can't come tonight. Can we do it tomorrow?" He told me. I paused for a few moments. There goes my anticipation. I didn't know what to say.   
"B-but Mitsu you promised.." I said with a cracking voice.   
"I know Rin but something happened so please forgive me, i will take you tomorrow ok?" He apologised again, but he didn't tell me the reason why. I didn't ask either. I said it's fine and hanged up with him. If you gotta do something right you gotta do it alone. I said to myself and decided to go to the club alone. A very bad idea, i know, but Taisuke has a problem and i gotta learn what that is. I took a taxi and was there in less than ten minutes. I took a deep breath and walked in....


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the club it was still Halloween decorated. Probably they keep it up for a week so, i thought. Nothing different from yesterday night. I really felt out of place there, but i gotta be strong for Taisuke. Speaking of him, i couldn't see him anywhere in the main hall. I must head to the back again. I decided to have a drink first and gather all my courage. This place screams danger from every corner. And Hiromitsu is not with me this time. I was really mad that he cancelled on me like this.  
After three glasses of alcohol i was ready enough to go look for Taisuke. I got up and walked to the back, hoping i would get unnoticed. But of course, hence my luck, that didn't happen. I had just taken a few steps to the corridor when i heard a voice behind me. "What is a cutie like you doing here alone?" The man said and grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him. He was tall and muscled. His grip was hurting my wrist. He looked at me with hunger. His eyes flashed gold for a moment. I was freaked out but tried to keep my calm. "I have someone waiting for me in a room." I answered, hopefully with no stuttering. He didn't seem to believe me and pulled me close to him.  
"Don't lie to me, i can smell it all over you." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. I struggled and pushed him away, but with no effect. "Let me go or i will scream!" I growled to him but he laughed. "No one cares in this club baby. You're coming with me." He said and tried to drag me in one of the rooms.  
"You there, let her go now!" I heard a deep voice coming from the shadows and my heart skipped. It was Taisuke. He walked to us and kept his eyes fixed on the guy that was holding me. "Ivan, i said let her go already." Taisuke spoke again but the guy didn't listen.  
"Don't tell me what to do newbie" The guy growled and showed his teeth to Taisuke.  
"Tsk, you're so stupid Ivan." Taisuke scoffed and in the glimpse of an eye he had me in his arms and the other guy was thrown across the hall onto the wall.  
"You're comimg with me, miss" Taisuke whispered to me and picked me up bridal style. I just nodded my head, totally at loss of words after what happened.  
Soon we were in his room and he let me down again. 

Author's pov

Hiromitsu was hanging out with his gang deep into the forest. He was sitting on the ground with his close friend Nikaido Takashi and their new acquired member Senga Kento.  
"Mitsu, you seem pretty calm that you let her go alone" Takashi spoke and looked at him.  
Hiromitsu smirked. "Don't worry Takashi, i have my ways inside the club. I will know immediately if she is in danger."  
"Why did you let her go alone in the first place Mitsu?" Takashi asked again, causing Hiromitsu to roll his eyes in annoyance.  
"Put that little brain of yours work for once Takashi,will you?" Hiromitsu made fun of him and Takashi sulked in his place.  
"I want her to feel in danger with Taisuke, then maybe she will stop bothering about him." Hiromitsu sighed.  
"But what if Taisuke be genlte with her?" Nikaido suggested.  
"He is not in a state yet to control his new nature Takashi." Hiromitsu smirked darkly and looked into the fire that was burning strong in front of them.

Rin's pov

Taisuke was staring at me. His eyes dark and empty. After a while he decided to speak to me.  
"Why are you here again? This place is very dangerous for you girl." He sounded kinda worried or maybe that was my imagination. But i knew my Taisuke is still somewhere deep down there.  
"I will not stop coming until you remember Taisuke." I answered him confidently.  
Suddenly he got really mad. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall. "Why are you keep calling me this? Stop it!"  
He looked like he was in pain. He lowered his head and all i could hear was his heavy breathing. I was frozen in my spot and waited his next action.  
"You should stay away from me girl, it's hard to control myself when you are around"  
He said and when he raised his eyes to look at me they were red. The next thing i remember is a pair of fangs biting onto my neck, before i passed out.

I woke up in a familiar place. When i looked around i realised it was my room. How did i come here? My neck burnt a lot. I touched the spot and traced the bite mark. It wasn't a dream after all. I heard footsteps coming from the hall to my bedroom. Then Hiromitsu walked in with a breakfast tray.  
"Finally awake miss?" He smiled at me and left the tray on my bed.  
"Hey Mitsu, good to see you." I smiled back and sat up on my bed to eat properly. Hiromitsu sat next to me and started feeding me.  
"I'm not a baby Mitsu, i can eat you know." I pouted to tease him but he looked at me with a scolding face. "You're a kid Rin. I told you not to go there but you did. You're so stubborn head" Hiromitsu sighed and then his eyes travelled down to my neck. He stared on the bite mark and shook his head.  
"Mitsu, is this what i think it is? A vampire?" I hesitantly asked. Hiromitsu nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry i was late. Now he got you." He said to me but i had no idea what he meant.  
"Mitsu, i didn't even know vampires exist but it seems you do! I need explanation!"  
Hiromitsu sighed and looked away. "Well, you know, that club we went that night isn't just a normal club." He started saying.  
"I understood that already, go on."  
"The owner is a vampire and things are going on inside..." Hiromitsu stopped and looked at me.  
"What kind of things Mitsu, tell me." I gave him a serious look back.  
"People go there so that vampires can feed on them or more... Well my friends wanted to go there that night because they are addicted to vampire blood. It makes them high you know. I'm sorry i dragged you in this." Hiromitsu apologised to me but i didn't care. I found Taisuke there that night and that was all that mattered.  
"I don't have the time to be shocked by all these Mitsu. But i wanna know one more thing. Did you know Taisuke was there?"  
Hiromitsu shook his head. "I had no idea that he was turned into a vampire."  
"That's why he doesn't recognise me anymore." I looked down and my face darkened. "I wonder if he can go back being the old Taisuke."  
Hiromitsu touched my hand tenderly. "I'm sorry Rin, that's too hard for a vampire. Their nature is dark and wild." He told me and hugged me. "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger again." He pet my hair and i just nodded my head, not really meaning it.


End file.
